Trusting Your Demands
by f0xylady13
Summary: It's Rin Okumura's second year of high school at True Cross Academy and also the one year anniversary of Father Fujimoto's death. After returning to the school for another year of exorcist training, Rin walks alone to his dorm and bumps into Satan who then abducts him and takes him straight to Gehenna to become the next King of Demons. With a sudden decision, who will he trust now?
1. Chapter 1: What Lies Beneath

This story is under revision and will have constant changes to it's formatting and plot (so if it seems confusing along the way just please know I'm trying to piece things back together again) It'll take me a while to post new chapters because I'm trying to catch up on my reading of the manga for a more accurate and revised story to keep you guys entertained(and hopefully happy ^^)And I know some of you have strong opinions that Yuri should not be in my story but it'll all become clearer why I put her in there later on in the chapters so please don't fret. But I will tell you now, I only have in her the story as a supporting character for Rin in Gehenna(because I feel like if he didn't have that best friend figure down there, he'd likely choose Satan faster and thus ending the story early. Yuri is that key character that's keeping his mind innocent and more "human") But you know that's just my intentions for her appearance in the story. As I said before this story is under revision and you will see constant changes. Open criticism is welcome! (and I am very sorry to the people I have had a problem with, I was being childish you were right. And I will think about what you have to say on improving this piece of work) Thank you for you understanding! LOVING MY KITS! 3

* * *

Chapter 1: What Lies Beneath

Ever since Father Fujimoto died, my world's been turned upside down. First I discovered that I was Satan's son, meaning that I too was a blue flame spitting demon! Then I find out that my dad was an exorcist set out to destroy the devil himself! Sometimes I think 'Hey, if you listened to Fujimoto back then and just stayed in the basement like he had told you to, maybe he'd still be alive and you'd still be human.' But no… I had to be a hard headed punk and break out of there to "help". What did I help? He's dead because of me!

If I had just stayed put I wouldn't have become a distraction to him and he wouldn't have let his guard down. He wouldn't have tried to protect me! And why did I say what I did?! I can't believe I told him that I hated him! That wasn't true! And in the end those were my last words to him. I wonder dad, I wonder if you're watching over me now and laughing at all the mistakes I made this year. Today is your one year anniversary you know. Where are you? Can you see how much I've grown? How much I've changed? Well I strive to be better dad. For you.

"Come on Rin, it looks like it's about to rain. And not to mention it's getting late! Sir Pheles isn't going to wait on us for much longer." I sighed and stood up from the grave I knelt beside, placing a bouquet in front of it. "Yeah whatever Yukio. Mephisto I'm sure can wait on us for a few minutes so chill out!" "I would 'chill out', but school is going to start soon and I'd rather not be late. I was reelected as class president this year and it would be a bad example for me to show up late now wouldn't it?" He pushed his glasses farther up on his nose and gleamed down at me. I just proceeded to glare back up at him. "Just shut up four eyes! I'm not ready to say goodbye yet!"

He opened up his mouth to say something else but closed it knowing that it wouldn't have been a good decision to talk back to his brother. So instead he turned around and walked off towards the pink limousine parked on the curb of the street. "Well it seems I'm going to have to leave soon dad, but don't worry! I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe by then I'll have finally gotten an A in my demon summoning's class and I can rub it in your dead ass's face!" I then turned around and trailed back to the limousine, checking over my shoulder to look at the gravestone one more time and then hopping inside the car.

Yukio was already inside leaning in his seat and reading some sort of Chinese printed book. Dam he's such a geek! "You're learning Chinese now? What's that for?" He looked up at me, obviously annoyed that I interrupted his reading activity. "I was asked by the council to be transferred to the China branch for demon hunting. Apparently a lot of demons have been showing up and harming the locals, so I thought it'd be best to learn the language to ease my search."

And he's just telling me this now?! "Wait, you're leaving to go to another country and you didn't even tell me?! What the hell man?! How long are you gonna be gone?!" "For as long as I need to be. It depends on how the mission goes." "So you're just going to leave me alone in our big dorm?" "Yes." Woooww it shows how much he cares about me. His dear older brother might I add! "You can take care of yourself Rin, I know you can cook for yourself so you won't go hungry." "But who's gonna wake me up in the morning? Who's gonna set out my clothes for me before I go to school?!" He gave an irritated sigh and pinched the brge of his nose, he did that whenever I really got on his nerves. "I'm your brother not your maid. You can figure something out for yourself."

Damn that four eyes… Thinks he's so smug and smart and cool! He should know by now I'm hopeless when it comes to taking care of myself. "Well Rin, why not I just allow one of your friends to bunk with you during Mr. Okumura's absence?" I hadn't even noticed that Mephisto Pheles, the Head Master at True Cross Academy, was sitting with us, more specifically sitting by me. "Whoa! You scared me! At first I thought you were some whacked out clown!" He glared at me with demonic eyes and pinched my cheeks causing my eyes to water. "I'm sorry… Did you say something?" "No! No I didn't now let go hulk!" He released me from his iron grip and I immediately went to comfort my red swollen cheeks. "Good! Anyways, I said why not just get one of your friends to allow you to stay with you in your dorm until Yukio gets back? I'll even allow it." "Yeah that's a tempting offer buuut no.

I don't really want to spend the night with any of them!" "How about that Bon boy?" "Oh hell no! He's a major pain in my ass! And that's not something he'd want either." How about Mr. Shima?" "Nah, he's a better choice than Bon, but we're not really that close, neither is me and Koneko. Especially me and Koneko…" It would be nice to have one of my friends over, but if I can't have them all then I don't see how it could really work out. I know me being the son of Satan is still a bother to them, and they probably don't trust me to be alone with them all night. The only person who doesn't seem to care is Izumo, and she's a girl so I can rule out her spending the night with me.

I started blushing profusely at the thought of me spending the night with her. Sure she can be a little bit rotten, but deep down she's a real cool and considerate gal. I've known that ever since I let her borrow my shirt during the whole ghoul fiasco during our exwire promotions. She gave me my shirt back all washed; maybe I'm over thinking it, but when she gave it to me it looked like she was blushing. Maybe from embarrassment? "Rin? Are you even listening to me?!" "Huh? What?" I looked around abruptly, noticing an angry Yukio sitting by my side. "Of course you weren't listening. I said I was only going to be at school for the first day, my excuse for being absent is a study retreat overseas. And on another note! We're approaching the school now.

" I looked out the car window and there it was, the big castle like building known as Cross Academy. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed how close we were to our destination. "I'm so not ready for school. Come on let it be summer again!" "You seemed eager to go yesterday." I looked at the ground tilting my head in his direction. "That's because I thought you were going to be there." He gave me a sad look but shook his head turning his attention out the window. "As soon as we make it to campus we'll have to head different ways. I'll see you at the cram school." The limousine pulled up to the school and we both got off, taking our luggage out of the trunk. "I'll see you later boys!" Mephisto drove off to go who knows where, and Yukio left me alone as well.

With one hand I lifted up all my bags and headed towards my dorm on the other side of campus making all the students giving me weird looks and whispering things, wondering if I lifted weights or something. Well now that I know that I'm a demon, I don't have to worry anymore about why I was so freakishly strong. I think the ladies dig my wicked strength anyways! I continued my journey towards my dorm room when I heard all but too familiar voices talking in cheery tones, with questions of how are you and how you been. I peeked around the corner and there they were, my friends. All except for Shieme who I know didn't go to the actual academy. I debated whether I should go around them, or continue and cut straight through them.

"Hey Rin! What's up buddy?" Shima ran up to me and put me in a head lock and on reflex on flipped him over my shoulder, he hit the ground with a thud. "Oh man! Sorry! I wasn't expecting that." "Yeah, and I wasn't expecting to get my ass thrown on the ground either." We looked at each other and started laughing as I helped him stand up. Izumo approached me and my breath caught in my lungs. She usually wasn't so touchy, but she held out her hand for me to shake. "It's nice to see you again Okumura." "Y-Yeah, it's nice to see you again too Kamiki." I shook her hand and we stared into each others eyes, a blush spreading across both our cheeks. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I reverted my gaze away from her releasing her hand. "I didn't know it was a crime to look at pretty girls."

Her face went from a light rosy pink to a deep tomato red within seconds as she retreated back to her best friend Noriko Paku. She used to be in the Cram school with us but quit during the exwire exams last year. Ever since then, Izumo has been trying to be a little nicer to all of us like how her friend suggested. I don't know much about their back story but all I know is that Izumo treats Paku with a deeper kindness then any of us at the Cram School. "Rin man! Are you putting the moves on Kamiki here? You sly dog!" "Ah shut up Shima!" I punched him in the arm not realizing how much force I'd put into it as he squealed with pain holding his injured arm. "Be careful dude!" Konekomoru walked over to him checking his arm and sighed when he didn't notice any real damage. "Calm down you big baby, you'll most likely get a bruise." "Yeah! A really big bruise! Thanks for the analysis doc!" Koneko smiled at him sheepishly shrugging his shoulders and heading back to Suguro who looked about the same amount of pissed as always. Of course the one he was normally pissed off at was me. "Hey Bon! Koneko! How have you guys been?" They both looked at me with different expressions on their faces.

Koneko looked scared that I tried to start a conversation with him, and Suguro looked disgusted that I initiated one with him first. "I thought I told you not to call me Bon idiot! Only my friends call me that." "Buuut I thought we were friends?" "We are. I just don't like you." "Ouch dude. Ouch." I ignored the rest of the negative comments he opened his mouth to say and turned my attention to Konekomoru. I smiled at him with as much kindness as I could muster so I wouldn't scare him, but to no avail, it seemed to not have worked. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys again. I'll see you all later okay? I'm gonna drop off my stuff and head to the orientation. Maybe I'll find a seat next to you guys." We parted ways and I walked the quiet path to my dorms alone. If this is how it's going to be for the rest of the school year I think I'll lose my head.

I don't remember the walk being this far to be honest. Yeah it was pretty lengthy last year but nothing compared to this. I looked around at the scenery as I walked, noticing that I had entered the forest part of the path. By now it was hard to track where I was and how close I was to making it to the dorms. I couldn't use the buildings as references anymore, all I could see were trees, trees, and more damn trees. "Ugh! How much longer?! I feel like I've been walking for hours!" Maybe it was because I have been walking for hours. The souls of my feet were starting to hurt and I was losing all sense of time. The sky was still blue but the clouds have drastically changed since I started walking. That indicates that I really have been walking for a while. Just what was going on here?! It certainly wasn't supposed to be taking this long.

 _"Rin Okuumoraaa…"_ A deep demonic voice sounded from behind me. I dropped my things and turned around abruptly. I reached inside my duffle back and pulled out my sword still sheathed. "Where are you?! Come out!" I unsheathed the Koma sword releasing my demonic powers, the blue flames consuming my body and my tail unfurling from underneath my shirt. _"Rin, I have an offer for you… One I know that you can't refuse.."_ A wolf walked into view from the bushes. But I tensed up and almost dropped my sword when I noticed that that wolf was no ordinary wolf. This wolf was spouting blue flames.

"Satan!" I charged him and swung my blade down, but I missed when he dodged, jumping over my head and landing behind me. _"I'm not here to fight. Only to talk."_ "Well if your offer was for me to join you in Gehenna then you can forget it!" He laughed at me with his heart splitting maniacal hysterics. _"My son, it's funny how you think you have a choice in the matter. Of course I'm going to force you to come along with me! But I have a proposition to make you coming with me a lot easier."_ As the wolfs form finally disintegrated, what was left was a floating form of blue flame. The most disturbing part about it was the red glowing eyes inside of it, floating around and staring at me. It fell into the floor burning the dirt and concrete causing it to sear and bubble. As the rubble melted, a Gehenna gate formed and opened up. "You'd be an idiot to think I was going in there." _"It's not you that's going in, it's what's that's coming out that I want to show you."_ A pain filled scream exited the morphed gate and emerged from the skulls that lay inside. Who I saw I had mourned to see for so long. "Father Fujimoto…"

He was covered in blood and gashes all over his body, and blood streamed from his eye sockets and out his mouth. His hair had grown long and shaggy, and it was so unkempt that if I ran my fingers through it my hand would have gotten caught like a fly in a spiders web. "Rin! PLEASE! Don't listen to him!" Satan approached me in his flame form, caressing my face with his firey figure. _"Your dear daddy has been down here. In hell. All this time. I laughed every time you_ _prayed like he was in heaven! Haha! My Son! It's your fault he's in here!"_ "SHUT UP!" I closed my eyes my ears, hoping to be rid of the lies he's was spilling at me. "Rin, please don't listen to him. Don't cooperate." The flame went closer to Fujimoto, drawing its flamed tail along his back, burning his skin. "Stop it!" I ran at him and jumped with in the gate to hug him and to protect him from Satan's fire. _"Haha! You're so brave Rin! All I can do now is close the gte on you and you'd be mine! But if I did that you'd stab my gate and break it. We can't have that. So here's the proposition… Give me the Koma sword, so that I may break it and set your demonic heart free. If you do this I will release your father from the grips of hell, and allow him to reenter_ _the world of Assiah."_ "He's lying Rin! Don't believe him! Forget me and just leave! GO!"

I didn't know what to do! Should I leave and run like he says to?! Should I follow his orders this time?! Or do I take the offer and free him from hell?... _"Well Rin? Will you choose to protect this priest? Or will you choose to run and protect yourself? Your pick."_ "Rin, please son… I'm begging you." He looked up at me with desperation in his eyes. I know what he wants me to do but I'm sorry. He knows I can't just run away. "I'm sorry dad. But I take his offer." I lifted the sword in the air and allowed Satan to possess it, melting it from the inside out. As the swords metal dripped on to my face, my flames intensified and my heart beat louder in my chest. My fangs grew sharper in my mouth and my eyes hinted with red, the pupils becoming slitted. _"YES! THE TRUE PRINCE HAS ARRIVED! As promised my good boy, I set the priest free."_ Father Fujimoto was lifted from the gate in a physical form, and placed onto the ground. He was alive again. "Please Rin don't go!" "I'm a real demon now dad. I don't belong here anymore. I'm sorry." Then the gate slowly closed on me. And I left the world of Assiah.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions We Live By

Chapter 2: Decisions We Live By

"Where's Rin? I though he said he'd be here!" Suguro sat with everyone else during the orientation, waiting for Yukio to go on stage and speak at the podium. They all had been waiting for the older Okumura twin to return and had even waited outside the gymnasium before the orientation had even begun, but after an hour of waiting they decided to enter and sit down leaving a seat for him just in case he ever decided to show up. "Well that's what he said, but he also said maybe. Perhaps he found a seat somewhere else." Konekomoru crossed his arms deep in thought, debating on the options as to why he was probably late.

"It's so like him to be late! I remember last year he came running into Mr .Okumura's class all out of breath saying he was fighting a demon. It was actually because he and I decided to skip and he fell asleep doing it. I just decided to leave him there. Ah, good times." Shima leaned back in his seat reminiscing on the fun moments they shared last year hoping that it would happen again the second time around. "Yeah that's good and dandy and all but he's still not here and the presentation is almost over! It was a waste to save him a seat." Suguro arched his brow in anger and gritted his teeth. The thought of the son of Satan always made his blood boil.

"Well I hope he's okay. Even by now he should have shown up, as late as he usually is he's certainly not one to skip." Paku sat beside Izumo, the two best friends paying close attention to the students who were voted brightest and most perceptive last year for their outstanding final exam test scores talk on stage. "Well when this is all over I think we should ask Mr. Okumura if he could help us look for him." "Yeah, that does seem like the best thing to do." So they sat there and waited it out throughout the entire presentation until Yukio went up on stage to give his speech next. After another hour of listening to boring talking, the orientation was over and they headed straight to Yukio who was exiting off the stage. "Who makes a school meeting four hours long?!" The pink haired boy complained. "Shima will you stop whining?! We gotta find Rin!" Suguro said as they approached their exorcist teacher.

As they finally made their way through the crowd and too their mentor, they huddled around him and lead him to a secluded unoccupied corner of the room where they could talk about demons without the listening ears of the other normal students. "Was there something that you wanted to say to me?" Yukio was irritated yet again, because when they dragged him away he had dropped all the vanilla folders he held in his hands, and they were specially ordered documents requested by the council. They were all his mission reports from the last year and now he was going to have to reorganize them again. All 200 of them. "Sorry teach but we do have some urgent things to tell you." "Urgent you say? How so?"

He crossed his arms and held them tight to his body waiting to hear what they had to say. "Well, we think Rin might be in trouble somehow." At this news he dropped his teacher act just for a second but quickly picked it back up. "And what lead you to that conclusion?" They looked amongst each other debating on who would be the one to relay the info to him. "Earlier today we met up and talked for a little and he wanted to sit with us for the orientations but he never showed up." "So we think he might have gotten in trouble. You know maybe like… Demon trouble?" Kamiki suggested in a low tone.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. If Rin really has gotten into an encounter with a demon then it was his job as an exorcist to exterminate the threat and protect those who are caught in the crossfire. So in this case he had to take the chance and go on a hunch that Rin was in deed captured by a demon. "Alright, I trust your judgement. It's best if we keep this information to ourselves for now though. We don't want to alert the other exorcists of this if it's just a false alarm; however, I will need back up. So I think you all should come with me." Then he turned around and gestured for the others to follow. He led the way out of the gymnasium and guided them outside and away from the eyes of anyone who would give them questioning looks as to what they were doing and where they were going. "Before you all left Rin, do you think you have a general idea as to where he was going?" Kamiki furrowed her brow in thought trying to bring upon the memories of where Rin said he was going. Then it hit her. "He said he was going to your dorm to drop off his things and then he said he'd meet up with us. But of course we all know he didn't" "Well then that's where we start. We'll head towards the scenic route to the dorms, I know Rin always goes that way."

They made it to their destination and investigated for signs of a possible struggle or anything else demon related. "You'd think Rin woud be able to fend for himself if he got in a fight with a demon…" Suguro said as he looked closely at the trees for any territorial markings. "Maybe it wasn't any demon! Maybe it was like some sort of super mega demon! With you know sharp teeth and claws… or a weird wiggly tongue. UGH! Come on guys let's just go home I'm sure Rin will be fine!" Shima stood up from where he sat looking at pebbles and tried to make an escape but, as he was about to run Izumo held back onto the collar of his shirt preventing him from doing so. "Don't even think about it! You are not about to run away while the rest of us looks for your friend." "You mean our friend?" "No. I mean yours. Rin and I aren't friends!" "Ooohh I see! He's not your friend I forgot that. He's your boyfriiiend! Haha!" He started making kissy faces at her causing her to blush with a fiery red. Her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree on hallows eve! Paku giggled behind her. "Izumo is true? Has my little Kamiki found herself a boyfriend?" "M-No! Not a boyfriend!" "Oh? Then a crush?" "Well…"

She opened her mouth to say something more but was interrupted by a painful groan emanating from a being hiding behind a tree. "Maybe that's Rin!" They all sprinted towards the tree to inspect the being leaning beside it but found to their surprise that it wasn't Rin. "DAD!" Yukio was the first to react, hugging his father in much needed desire. "How on Earth are you here?! You were dead!" Shiro coughed and gagged as blood spilled from his mouth, but he tried to answer as best as he could. "And indeed I was… My soul was trapped in Gehenna but Satan allowed it to be set free and returned it to its vessel in Assiah." "Satan did that for you? But why?" A solemn look glinted in his eyes and Yukio finally understood. "He has Rin doesn't he?..." Fujimoto shook his head. "Yes, he used me as a bargaining chip and Rin took the bait. He destroyed the Koma Sword unleashing Rin's true heart. I fear your brother might not be your brother anymore.

Yukio couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rin was such an idiot! How could he give up so easily and allow Satan to get what he wants?! In his frustration he punched the ground causing his knuckle to bleed, but Fujimoto took his hand into his coaxing the wound. "Don't judge him Yukio he was doing only what he thought was right. And what was right to him was protecting me. You did a good job shaping him up into a fine man." Fujimoto close his eyes and drifted off into a soundless sleep exhausted from his whole year of torcher from the Devil. "Damn it… Everyone, help me bring him to Sir Pheles. He will report this incident to the council and we'll construct a battle plan then. But as for now I'd like your help bringing my father to safety. "You got it teach!" They each took hold of one of Shiro's limbs and lifted with all their might and carried him safely to the grounds of True Cross Academy. They placed him carefully in the comfort of the infirmary. "I'll go and contact Sir Pheles. You all stay here and watch over him while I'm gone." And with that he left to go find his missing brother.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room lit only by candle light, and by the light of the blue flames that constantly leaked from my body. I stood up from my bed and felt cold silk pressed against my skin causing a shiver to spread from my spine. I looked down at my own figure and saw that I was wearing a black silk button up polo and black dress pants with a black trench coat lined with red brimming. If this didn't spell dark and mysterious then I didn't know what did. I looked like some rich Goth kid! "Where in the hell am I?" "Hell." My glance immediately darted to the door that was once closed but was now creaked open where a girl with short purple hair in a maid's uniform stood. Her physic was small but she stood with her head held high and her back straight as a ruler. I looked at her but her own eyes refused to look back into mine, afraid of what I might do. "Good morning my prince. Your father has requested me to lead you to the throne room. Come this way."

She walked out of the room without saying anything else and all I could do was follow. As I stepped out of my room I looked around in the hallway noticing that the whole place looked like some sort of dungeon. Shackled lined the walls and blood, some dried up and some fresh, stained the ground. "Is this place always so messy?" "The kind doesn't refer to this as mess. He says all of this is his playground." So a place where murdering people and torturing them is his form of fun in a playground? Well that certainly does seem like him being the devil and all. I wonder… Is this what he's been doing to Father Fujimoto all this time? That sick fuck!

"Ahhh!" In the midst of my anger my flames grew and immediately went to attack the irl I was following. Her screams of agony were the only thing I could hear as her flesh started to melt from her body. No! No! I know how to control my flames! They shouldn't be able to hurt people! I ran to her and held her in my arms. The delicate face she once had was now a wet pile of goop in her skull. "Someone! Someone please help her!" "Don't worry about saving her my lord. The maid's here are rather expendable. I will continue to lead you on from here." Another maid walked up to me; however, this one had slight differences. Her uniform held more details and was up to her knees, her golden hair fell freely past her shoulder in luscious waves and had a unique headband in it that resembled what looked like a tiara. And unlike this other girl she looked me straight in the eyes and her body motion mentioned no hint of fear.

I'm assuming she held more power than the other maids in this household, most likely it's because she's like the head maid? I don't know how this stuff works! "So you're just telling me to leave her here to die?!" "She was already dead when you arrived. Her soul was merely moved from its vessel here in Gehenna. When one dies another is reborn. If anything she's reborn as a demon so she should take this as a blessing." "Wait… She wasn't a demon?" "No. All one of them here is a human soul, bound to hell for sins they made in life." So I killed a human? Or unkilled a human? Usually it would have bothered me to take someone's life but now I just don't know.

"Don't worry my prince, the trip will be short from this point on." Instead of just walking for me to follow she grabbed my hand and led me through the shadows instead of the light parts of the hallway. "Now why are we doing it this way?" "I can't necessarily step into light. That's just the type of demon I am." "And what demon are you?" A smirk graced her lips as she look up at me with mystery gleaming in her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said in a cheery tone. We continued to walk and the warmth of her hand was the only thing that felt good as it got colder the deeper we walked in. My flames didn't really keep my warm since I was unaffected by it, so I still got cold like normal people. "We're almost there. Be prepared through, all your family will be there." "All of my… Family?"

We made it to the doors of the throne room and I stood nervous as she and another servant grabbed the handles of both the doors and opened it up for me to enter. Inside I saw Satan sitting on his throne. He looked young but an older version of me with pointier ears and long straight ink black hair that grew down to his mid-back. He wore an outfit similar to mine but his cape was much longer and drape over the sides of his throne with designs of war and battlefields printed on it. Behind him stood his other children, the minor kings of hell. Only one I could recognize and that was Amaimon, king of Earth. It's weird seeing him and him trying not to kill me. Instead he just smiled at me like any brother would. Well that was weird…

"I'm sorry I'm late! Oh dear has he already made it in?!" A soft delicate voice resounded from the opposite side of the throne room where another door was flung open and a lady wearing an elegant navy blue dress ran in. She made her way towards Satan obviously unafraid and stood by his side even kissing his cheek. Was this girl Satan's mistress? "You made it just in time my love. The boy has just arrived." She looked at me and a large smile lit her face and she ran at me and hugged me hard, tears of happiness streamed down her face. "I've wanted to meet you for so long! The last time I saw you was sixteen years ago." Sixteen years ago? Just who was this woman?! "I-I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know you." She gave me a puzzled look but laughed with the sounds of an angel. "Of course you don't remember! How silly of me! I mean the last and only time we ever met was when you were born. But sadly I died before I could really get to know you." I questioned everything she said. Why was she there when I was born? And why did she die? Then it hit me… "Wait a minute… aren't you?.." She continued to smile with love only a mother could muster. "Yes Rin. I am Yuri Egin. Your mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Where You Take Me Next

Chapter 3: Where You Take Me Next

I can't believe I was really staring into the eyes of the woman who gave birth to me. She was shorter then I was which was really something considering I'm not really the tallest Joe around! Her hair was long and wavy in colorful clashes of black and blue, her face was boxy more like mine but her eyes were the same greenish blue as Yukio's and her face held a lot of moles the same as my younger brother. Her skin was incredibly pale, one could only assume it was because of the lack of sunshine here in Gehenna. I guess all I could really say about her was that she was… absolutely perfect. Like an angel. But why on earth was this lovely angel laughing in the arms of the Devil?!

"Haha! Are you just going to be staring at me like that throughout your entire stay? Or are you going to come give your mom a hug she's been waiting for the last sixteen years to get?" Without thinking I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her as hard as I could, afraid that if I let go she'd disappear from my life all over again. "Oh dear! Well someone certainly seems happy to see me!" "Why wouldn't I be happy?... My entire life I've wanted to meet you and throughout that time I thought I'd never get the chance to do that! And here you are, standing in front of me with a body full of warmth. Mom… I don't know whether I should be happy to see you, or mad." She gave me a confused look tilting her head to the side in a curious fashion. "Mad? Why would you be mad with me?"

I was sort of surprised that she asked me that. I mean come on! She married Satan! Gave birth to Satan's children! And what I'm trying to say is that she gave birth to me, and that's reason enough as to why I should be upset. "It's because you gave the choice to allow him to be born as my child Yuri. You gave him the life of a demon." We both looked at the looming figure sitting on the throne. His presence emitted only danger and malice with no hint of love to spare. Well, the only person he ever showed love to was my mother, and I guess that's enough for me to say he's not a total ass. "Well it seems that I hit the nail on the head Yuri. There's your answer."

She turned back to me with sadness and hurt filling her eyes. "Rin is that true?..." "Well sort of! I mean, my life would be a lot easier if you'd have just married some human guy. I was treated like a monster ever since I was a kid, and that was before I even knew who I really was! I just knew that there was something wrong with me. I just didn't know what." She hesitated slightly, but with courage she approached me with confidence and held my hands. As she touched me I was afraid I'd burn her like I had with that maid in the hall, but the flames dissipated in the areas in which her hands lay on top of my own. "I'm sorry Rin! I know that it must be hard with your title as the Son of Satan, but I stand by my choice. Sooner or later you'll understand the goals by which we live for. And hopefully you'll reach to achieve these same goals as we do." She gave me another taste of her motherly smile and I felt the corners of my eyes getting pricked with hot tears. It took me a lot of strength to not cry then and there.

"My dear, I have to train this boy into a warrior of Gehenna. Don't go softening him up with your hearty speeches." "Whatever you say my king." She rolled her eyes and approached her husband to stand by his side once more. Satan looked at me with his blazing blue eyes that absolutely screamed terror, and gestured with a tilt of his head that I come closer. I glanced over at Yuri again asking if it was really alright to take a step forward, and she nodded her head with a smile still lit on her cheeks. I came ever so closer to the man who helped bring me into this world, I was so close that his flames danced and intertwined with my own. It was a dangerous beauty.

"Starting today you are the newest prince of Gehenna. The true heir to my throne! With the help of your brothers they shall train you and mold you into Hell's finest warrior. You will be a demon that all will fear! And even I will pitch in to help you control those flames, for they are your greatest ally. Follow Yuri to the kitchen, she will help you perform your first task as a demon of our legions." She giggled at his phrasing of words since he was making it seem like I was a new recruit in the army. Well technically I was since I was being trained to be a warrior, but still. "Come along this way Rin!" She gestured for me to follow which I did, and we both left the giant room and journeyed down the halls to our destination.

We entered the castles kitchen where I saw chefs cooking meals that I couldn't even recognize. One of them was pouring this hot steaming and glowing substance into a cauldron and mixed it in with what looked like a demonic pig's foot and other disgusting looking ingredients. "That's so gross! Is that supposed to be food?!" My mother laughed and nudged me towards one of the cutting board stations. She went to one of the chefs grabbing a knife from them and heading back towards me, placing it in my hands. "Today's task is for you to make a welcome family dish. Something only you can cook." I gave her a confused look, what did this have to do with my training? "And why does this matter? I thought the whole point of you taking me down here was to learn something about the demon legion." She smiled yet again and bowed as she left the room, not another word was said as she closed the door and locked me in with the rest of the chefs. As the door closed the chefs turned around with their eyes glowing red and their wicked smiles showing sharp and crooked teeth. "Look everyone! New meat!"

I dodged hastily as a knife was flung at my feet and barely missed my big toe. A deep demonic growl resonated in the back of my throat as I snarled at them with anger boiling in my blood. "What the hell's your problem?!" "Aye Mates! Is the pipsqueak talking back to us? He's in our kitchen, this is OUR house!" They spoke with heavy Australian accents that slightly masked how malevolent they really were, and I watched as the ozzy demons huddled up talking amongst themselves. With a nod and a glance between each other, the group dispersed and walked over to me handing me their aprons and spatulas, placing their hats on the clocking out station. "It was nice of the queen to drop you off here. Because tonight you're going to be in charge of cooking the royal families dinner! Now be careful, if they don't like it they can get a little… cranky." They all laughed again with a disgusting wet cackle and left with a poof of smoke. So this was there plan all along… Satan made me into another one of his castle bitches!

"Damn that blue horned devil! What the hell am I supposed to make in this hell kitchen anyway?! I don't even know what any of this stuff is!" I dropped the aprons and spatulas that were rudely placed in my hands and went over to the spices cabinet to see if there was even a measly salt and pepper shaker waiting for me… But of course there wasn't any of that. All I saw were rat eyeballs in a jar and Ogre boogers seasoned with shredded spider eggs! "It's like nothing in here is edible… Am I really supposed to believe that they all really eat this stuff? "Maybe they get cranky _because_ they have to eat this stuff." I started grabbing ingredients that I thought were the easiest to stomach like goats liver and I guess vegetables that were grown in Gehenna. I held what looked like a red cabbage in my hand, the tag on it reading 'lave lettuce- grown in the deepest, hottest parts of hell'. I assume this has some kind of spicy kick. Well it looks like I'm going to be making spicy food tonight!

I started chopping up the liver with great precision making each delicate slice even and well portioned, then I let it simmer in the pan as I set it on the stove, allowing it to slowly cook on a low flame. I went around the kitchen to investigate more to see if I could find any sauces to marinade the liver in the pan, just to see if I could cover up the taste of the liver itself only by a little. I went in the fridge and boom! To my surprise, I see a nice bottle of traditional soy sauce sitting inside amongst the other weird condiments. I picked it up and checked the expiration date.

"Wow! This thing is brand new! I wonder who picked this up from Assiah…" I turned the bottle around and saw a note attached to it and a message was written on it in a sloppy hand writing. _'Hey little brother, it's me Amaimon! This bottle is to help you in your cooking assignment that father set up for you. Since I have to help guide you through your training I thought I'd give you this bottle of soy sauce to ease the task. It's also a thank you for playing with me back in Assiah those times we fought. It was really fun! I hope we get to play again real soon.'_ "Well that was incredibly nice of him… who would have thought." I brought the bottle over to the stove and poured it on top of the liver, nicely glazing it. As I flipped the liver I went over to cutting station to slice the vegetables. As I cut the lava lettuce, the juices that came out were pure lava! I thought lava was included just because it was hot, I didn't think this thing had real hot burning magma inside of it! I carefully avoided the burning red sludge as it fell on the floor as to not melt my feet. After another hour of cooking my masterpiece was done, and the whole family was ready to eat it. My family.

* * *

Yukio returned to the infirmary with Mephisto shortly tailing behind him. The head master waltzed over to Shiros bedside, kneeling beside the injured man. "So you're telling me Satan just freed his soul from Gehenna?" "From what he told me yes, that's exactly what happened." Mephisto scrunched his eyebrows together in much aggravation. He didn't see any of this coming at all! How could he have expected the most evil person in the world to do something like this?! It hindered his plans greatly now that his weapon to defeat Satan was now living under Satan's roof. He was going to use Rin and his powers to stop the blue demon and gain the throne as the oldest son of the demon king! But now it seemed that that plan was going to be in action a little later than expected.

"Well I'll tell the council immediately of this incident. If we leave Rin in the arms of Satan, mass chaos could unfold within Assiah. And I'm sure the council would be more than pleased to know that they're fallen Paladin has returned." Mephisto stood up and transformed into his dog form once more, and pranced out the room in bothersome delight. A cough and gag was heard as Fujimoto opened his eyes and stared at the figures around him. He trailed his shaky hand to his face and removed the breathing mask that covered his mouth.

"Yukio, where are you?" "I'm right here father, I'm right by your side." Yukio joined the group that huddled around the injured priest and assisted him to sit up in his bed. "I know this really isn't the best time to be saying this, but I really missed you. You and your brother were the only thing keeping me sane down there." "Don't be silly dad, this is a perfect time to be talking about this. And I missed you too. Rin as well!" Guilt flashed across Fujimoto's eyes as tears began to form. "I imagined seeing you boys again, I just thought we'd all be together when fate would allow us to meet."

Yukio held his breath and caught a sly croak that hicked in the back of his throat. He always wanted their family to become a whole again. He wanted them to be able to live together in that same little church with the aides, to be able to eat dinner at the same old dining table, and most of all he wanted to be greeted with a warm welcome back when he'd go home for vacation on school breaks. For the past year he had lived without a father. No one to congratulate him for every award he'd won, or every promotion he had received as an exorcist. All he had was Rin but even that wasn't enough to make him feel he had a family.

"Don't worry… We'll find him I swear. We'll get him back and celebrate your return! Like… Like a family." He squeezed his father's shoulder in reassurance and looked the old man in the eyes. Shiro stared back and nodded in new found confidence. "I trust your judgment Yukio. Not like you've ever let me down before." He laughed with a resounding happiness and stood up from where he laid. As he stood the others ushered him to return back to his bed. Yukio grabbed his arm and urged him to stay still and pushed him back into the bed. "And where do you think you're going anyways?" "Well we have to take immediate action of course! Your brother wouldn't last a day in Gehenna! He's way too much of a pansy for that." He gave a cheeky grin and started coughing yet again, this time blood came flying out of his mouth. Without the help of the others he laid back down snug and comfortable under the blankets. "Well, I guess the snot brain can wait a little longer. But for now, I think I should rest."

And without another word he closed his eyes and drifted off to a soundless sleep. "Come on guys, let's leave him alone for now." Everyone began parting out of the room and hastily walked out down the halls and into a secluded classroom where they could talk privately. Bon turned towards the group and puffed his chest out. "So what's our first course of action guys?" Yukio pushed his glasses farther up on his nose and grunted. "You all will do nothing. This is not a job for exwires like you all. Leave it to us professional's for the meantime." He grabbed the infinite key from his pocket and put it inside the classrooms door, pulling it open and stepping inside. Instead of exiting back into the hall he was in front of exorcist headquarters, and he hastily closed the door behind him before the others could follow. He was going to get his brother back. He just hoped he would save him in time to see him back here alive…


End file.
